Let's Not Walk Away
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Conner and Kira oneshot. It's a birthday present for TwinkieTUTUS.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a birthday present for TwinkieTUTUS. I hope you enjoy this. My first time writing this couple. Takes place after History._

**Let's Not Walk Away**

Kira took another sip from her cup as the last song began to play. Within a couple of seconds she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder; looking up she saw Conner smiling at her, "Wanna dance?"

Nodding Kira placed her cup on the table and the two walked out to the floor. They didn't say much as they moved in a small circle with the gentle music playing in the background, but it was still nice. Kira hadn't seen Conner since Christmas time and it was really good to see him. All things considering the start of their senior year who would have thought that she would have been dancing with Conner? But he had changed over the year, just like she and Ethan had.

After the party all the ex rangers went to Tommy's house where Hayley met them and they hung out, laughing and talking like old times. Trent wasn't there because his schedule wouldn't allow him time off to come back. They still had a great time staying up late talking. One by one they all dropped out. Hayley left and said she had to get up early for work, Tommy was soon upstairs asleep. Ethan fell asleep while they watched a movie leaving the former yellow and red rangers up by themselves.

By the time the movie was over it was about four in the morning. "Well I think I'm going to sleep." Conner said stretching out on the floor.

Nodding Kira laid down on the couch, "Me too. Part of me wishes I had fallen asleep when Ethan did." The brunette looked at her friend dressed in blue envying him because of how tired she knew she would be in the morning.

"But then we wouldn't have been able to watch the movie."

"True, but we could have always watched it tomorrow."

"Yeah." Conner turned over to face Kira, "So do you really like it in New York?"

"I do. It's almost like I imagined."

"How so?"

"Well, living on my own, singing and enjoying New York City."

"So it's all good then?"

"I didn't say all of it."

"Which part isn't enjoyable?"

Kira leaned up on her elbow to look at Conner, "My apartment isn't the nicest and it's in not such a nice place in the city, I'm singing cat commercials and I don't always get a chance to relax."

Conner thought for a minute, "Well, that's not so bad; at least you're singing something."

"That's what I keep telling myself. I just have to get through that to get to the good part."

"Kira, you're doing what you dreamed you would do. That's amazing."

"What about you?" Kira asked as she sat up on the couch, "You're playing soccer in college with a scholarship. Pretty good."

The young man sat up, "Yeah."

"Conner what's wrong?"

The former red ranger got up and sat next to Kira, "It's just. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love playing soccer and all, but…"

Kira gently placed a hand on his arm, "But what?"

"I just feel like there should be something more."

"Like what?"

"More as in outside of me playing soccer."

"Wow." Was Kira's first response. "Conner McKnight not wanting to play soccer? I thought that was your dream."

"It was, but after last year. I mean all the good we did. It just wasn't the same you know. I just wish I could help people at the same time you know?"

"You already have something in your mind don't you?"

"Soccer camps, for kids."

Smiling Kira scooted closer, "That would be amazing. You'd do great with that."

"Thanks. But it's not going to happen."

"Conner, if you really want it, then you should go for it."

"Thanks Kira."

The two continued talking. Conner talked about his ideas for the camp while Kira would talk about different things her agent had said. Then as if this was the simplest thing in the whole world Conner leaned over and Kira met him their lips just barely touching. At first surprised by the sudden rush of feelings they moved back a bit. After looking in each other's eyes they knew that it was right.

Moving back in their lips met again. Slowly the two moved closer and Kira found herself holding one of Conner's hands as he placed the other in her hair pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. After a while they pulled apart.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Conner agreed with a smile. "So, what does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"But, let's not just walk away?"

"I like that idea."

The two leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting a bit shorter than their first, and then they leaned back into the couch. They talked for a bit more but eventually they fell asleep, which is how they were found in the morning with Kira's head resting on Conner's shoulder.


End file.
